Episode 7822 (11th May 2017)
Plot Rhona is on edge as she takes Leo to the café. Carly sees a picture of a man on her social network site and immediately rushes out of the café. April asks Rhona where Pierce is. Adam has slept at the scrapyard. Moira apologises to him for believing Emma's act and asks to make things right but Adam orders her not to interfere, adamant that Victoria will take him back. Vanessa and Marlon try to catch up with Rhona but as soon and Pierce is mentioned Rhona runs out of the café. They wonder what's going on especially as Paddy is acting odd too. Victoria still assumes Moira sent the note until Finn identifies the handwriting as Emma's. David and Tracy worry about Eric but Frank suggests they should respect Eric's wishes to be left alone. Jai tries to arrange access to Eliza but Megan refuses due to Nell. Jai insists they're just friends but Megan produces the picture Frank took of him and Nell as evidence. Victoria is adamant Adam kissing Vanessa has ended their marriage. Adam appears and tries to make things up but Victoria orders him to go. Marlon and Vanessa demand to know what's up with Rhona and are left stunned when Paddy reveals Rhona and Pierce have split up. They try to figure out what happened between the wedding and reception. Vanessa decides to visit Rhona although Marlon and Paddy talk her out of it. At Smithy Cottage, Rhona stares at the table of wedding gifts. She cautiously opens the present from Pierce and upon seeing the lingerie inside, she throws all the presents to the floor, smashes a photo of Pierce and trashes the living room. In the pub, things are awkward between Dan and Kerry and David and Tracy. Rhona sits in her trashed living room. As she is returning to work, Vanessa considers checking up on Rhona but is stopped by Marlon. David is annoyed to see Dan and Kerry laughing and joking and begs Dan to tell the police the truth. Dan protests that he did what was right for his family. Vanessa knocks at Smithy Cottage and when she doesn't get an answer, she looks in the window and sees the living room trashed and Rhona sitting in the corner. Rhona lets Vanessa in. Finn leads Adam back to the pub kitchen where Victoria gives him John's watch before telling him she's now even more certain that ending their marriage is the right thing. Adam begs her not to do this. Jai makes it clear to Megan and Frank that he and Nell aren't together. He calls them hypocrites as Megan didn't bother to tell him that ex-con Frank was moving in with his daughter. Frank believes Jai and reminds Megan that Eliza needs her dad in her life. Vanessa questions what Pierce did to make her smash the house up. At the café, Carly informs Bob that she visited Billy's gave as she seen a picture of Billy's dad, who she didn't even tell about Billy's death. She debates the idea of getting back in contact with Matt although Bob advises her to be careful. Charity films as Emma and Adam have a spat. Vanessa tidies up Smithy Cottage and begs for Rhona to talk to her, questioning what Pierce did. Vanessa touches Rhona's arm, causing Rhona to jump. Vanessa fears what Pierce has done. Rhona admits to Vanessa that Pierce raped her. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast None. Locations *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and living room *Café Main Street - Exterior and interior'' *Main Street *Holey Scrap - ''Scrapyard *The Woolpack - Kitchen and public bar *David's Shop - Shop floor Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,210,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes